A Justin Bieber love story: Never Say Never
by DanceLuver14
Summary: Terri Coleman is a regular girl that get's a once in a lifetime opportunity, a chance at love with teen popstar Justin Bieber. Terri goes through a whole bunch of different experiences. Will things work out between them? Find out!


I jogged up the hill and caught a glimpse of my light brown house. I walked up the stairs, and got to the tall white door. I turned the handle and thrusted the door open, slightly tripping on my own feet. The house sounded quiet, so it definitely meant that that no one was home. I ran up the stairs and walked slowly into my bedroom, which was filled with Justin Bieber posters. I stared at the poster I put of him recently, I daydreamt about me actually meeting him. The daydream ended when my blackberry started to vibrate. It was a text message from Ashley. It said: _Meet at the boardwalk? Ttyl_. I replied:_ Kk, after we come back to my place for a GNO? _She replied back: _Deffs ;) _I set down my phone on the bright pink side table. I stared at the snow globe I got at Christmas, wondering if snow globes are able to grant wishes, I mean it was worth a try wasn't it? I grabbed it from the table and shaked it repeatedly. "I wish to make the world a better place, I mean meeting Justin Bieber would be pretty cool to, but..." I stopped my self from saying anymore. I set down the snow globe on my bright blue dresser where it had been sitting, and waited to see if anything happened. I decided to turn my flat screen TV on to see what sort of gossip was happening on TMZ. "This just in, Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber, broken up! Stay tuned." My TV blared so loud the neighbors could probably hear it. I got a little closer to the TV, this should be an interesting story. "Apparently Selena Gomez was caught cheating on Justin with Nick Jonas." The lady on TNZ said. Poor Justin, I thought to myself with a frown. The tv suddenly interupted my thoughts. "Justin says he's totally over it, and he's ready to find someone true to him. He also says he would actually like it to be a fan, it would make his life easier." If only, I thought to myself. I stared out the window, daydreaming again, about what it would be like dating him, it wouldn't be for his fame, or anything like that, it's just for him. I snapped out of it quickly when my blackberry vibrated again. It was from Ashely: _Where R U? Still comin'? _I replied:_ Of course, sorry about the wait. Did you hear about Justin and Selena? _I jogged down the stairs and went out the door. I was finally starting towards the boardwalk when suddenly I heard a faint noise of a screaming girl, not just one, it sounded like a couple to be exact. I walked a little bit closer to where it sounded like the noise was coming from. I then saw a black limo cruising down the narrow street. A whole bunch of teenage girls screaming and running after it. I got a closer look. I walked towards where the limo was coming, to see if I was able to find out who they were all screaming and running after. I looked into the tinted windows and saw a face, to familiar. It couldn't be! Are you serious! Justin Bieber! I looked in the window again, and my eyes met his, we just stared there for what seemed like a minute. The thing that broke our gaze was that I was just standing there, and the limo was driving away. I felt like I should run after it to, but that would just make me another crazy fan girl, I wanted to be more then that though, plus it would ruin the moment I had. It was almost sureal, I actually had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, luckily I wasn't, it was as real as could be. I felt so wanted at that moment, I felt like I shouldn't tell anyone about it because it was such a great feeling. Just as I was walking back down the short cut to the boardwalk I saw a jeep pull up right beside where I was standing. I thought it was strange, so I walked a little faster. Then I saw to feet step out of the car, it was someone wearing purple high-tops. Then.. I saw his face. Not just any face, litterally the face of an angel. Most people want Justin for his body, hair, and looks. I mean all that is great, but just him for who he is, is such a great person. I may sound crazy because i've never met this guy, but you don't have to meet someone to know someone that's kind-hearted inside. I may come across as self-centered, and arragant, but really if you get to know me, I am a very kind-hearted person. Any way, back to that angels face ;) It was like a dream come true, having your inspiration standing right in front of your eyes. "Hey." He said to me, with such a sweet tone. "Hey!" I said smiling, feeling like we had been friends. "I know this may sound really weird, but you know how our eyes kind of fit together? It was just so, perfect. I had to find out who you were, it would be crazy for me to let you get away." He spoke to me, so sweet and kind. "I-I thought I was dreaming it was so perfect, like in a movie!" I said sounding so dorky. He smiled. "So what is your name?" He asked me, curiously. My blackberry started to ring, and of course my ringtone was one of his songs, I glanced at my phone and quickly hit the ignore button. I looked up turning red. "I-I have to go." I smiled awkwardly and started walking away from him. Okay I know in this case I should _not_ leave him hanging like that, but I felt like I had to. He instantly ran after me, and started walking beside me. "Come on, i'm going crazy here, I feel like i've met you in a past life or something, there is no way I can just walk away from you." As he said that my heart fluttered, I never thought any boy would say that to me, and now Justin Bieber does! I mean total dream come true. "I'm sorry, it's just i'm not very good at relationships, and I know you probably aren't intending that or anything, I just don't want this to be more then a friendship thing, ya know?" I said to him. "No, I totally understand, we should be friends, but in order to be friends I have to know your name." He said smiling. "Terri, Terri Coleman. I replied. "That's a beautiful name." He said smiling. "So where are you walking to anyway?" He asked. "Oh, um I was supposed to meet my friend Ashely at the boardwalk, we are huge fans, so I think she would be all over you, I mean unless you want to come." I laughed. "Oh okay." He laughed to. "I got to get back to the hotel anyway, so when can I see you again." He asked me. "How long are you here for?" I asked him. "2 weeks, so that gives us a little bit of time to actually get to know each other." He replied. "Oh okay, well i'll have to give you my number, can I have yours to? Just in case, I mean unless you don't trust me with it, I swear on my family's life I will not give it out." I told him. He laughed. "I trust you." He said. "Okay, so my number is 555-0783." I told him, as he was dialing in the numbers to his phone. "Okay, I need to take a picture of you for it." I smiled for the picture. "Okay, so my number is." He whispered. "555-6648." He told me. "Okay all set, I probably shouldn't take a picture of you, cause if anyone steals my phone, ya know." I said. "Okay, well I will call you tomorrow, and we can meet up again, maybe this time somewhere a little more private, it's quite hard going out places." He told me. "Yeah definitively." I said smiling with my teeth. "O-Okay bye." I said waving and smiling to him. He jogged back up to his car. I almost forgot all about Ashely. I ran the rest of the way to the boardwalk, but by the time I got there it was to late, Ashley had already left. I felt really bad, but it's not every day you get to meet Justin Bieber, right? I arrived back home, and jogged up the stairs. I went into my bedroom and I heard my phone ring faintly, and sure enough it was Ashley. I slipped it out of my pocket and pressed the talk button. "Where were you today!" Ashley asked me with a furious tone. "I-I'm sorry, it's just." I replied quickly. "You know what, forget it." Ashley said and quickly hung up on me. I felt super bad about it already, but we hang out all the time, this is this small thing and she gets pissed off at me? Well whatever. I threw the phone down on my bed, grabbed my iPod, put my headphones in, and blasted the song Falling Down by Selena Gomez. I know, you wouldn't think I would have Selena Gomez on my iPod, but the truth is I think she is really talented, and she's an amazing singer. I sang along with the lyrics. "It won't be long my darling, pick up the phone nobody's on it!" I yelled out the words. I almost forgot my door was open, and my dad ran up the stairs and poked his head through the door. "You okay..?" He asked me. "Yes..." I said to him, with a weird look. "Oh okay, well it sounded like something was dieing in here." He said laughing. I gave him an angry look. "I was just kidding!" He said smiling. I decided maybe I should call Justin, you know, to see if he gave me a fake number or not... I dialed the number on my blackberry and pressed dial. "Hello?" I heard the sound of a woman's voice. Ugh he gave me a fake number. "Uh, hi. Is Justin there?" I asked the woman. "Oh yes of course!" She replied. "Hello?" I then heard his voice. "Hey, it's Terri, you know the girl you just met a couple hours ago." "Oh hey! How are you?" He asked in such a sweet voice. "I'm great! How are you?" "I'm great as well, okay listen, would you like to come over and meet my family? Since we are friends, it would be good, cause all my friends have met my family." "I would love to!" I said sounding desperate. "Great! Oh and by the way, that was my mom that answered the phone, she does that sometimes." He told me. "Ohh, I was wondering who that was haha." I replied. "So what's the address to the hotel your staying in? Once again, I promise I will not tell anyone." I asked him. "Well I am staying at the 4 Seasons hotel. Do you know where that one is?" He asked me. "Yes, that's actually right down the road from my house!" I said excited. "Oh wow, that's awesome. Maybe you could show me your house sometime?" "Yeah definitively." I replied. "Okay, so when should I come?" I asked him. "Any time, i'll be here all day. It's really hard to go out in the public which kind of sucks, but I guess it's alright." He told me. "Alrighty, so can I come over at 1:00?" I asked him. "Yeah, that works perfectly." He replied. "So I will see you then?" I said smiling, not that he could see me. "Okay, talk to you then, I will text you later." "Okay, bye!" I hung up the phone and started jumping on my bed, I was so excited. This was so surreal, I could not believe this was actually happening to a small town girl like me. Seriously, never say never. That's what I used to do, saying I will never meet Justin, and I will never go to his concerts or anything like that, but now he's in my town and i'm hanging out with him! Such a big step up from concerts, I thought I would meet him at the least, and now we are becoming friends and hanging out! It's so exciting, I still can't "belieb" it! It was 12:45, and I was preparing myself before I met his family. I spritzed myself with some of my french perfume, and put a layer of mascara on. I didn't want to go to overboard. I slipped into a jean skirt, and put on my favourite flower print t-shirt, then I put a black cardigan on over the t-shirt. I checked myself out in the mirror making sure I looked okay. Fixing my hair, and making sure my outfit didn't look out of place. It was 12:55 by the time I finished doing that, so I decided I better head over to the hotel. I slipped on my black flats, and rushed out the door. Since I was meeting Justin's family for the first time I really didn't want to be late, so I fast walked the whole way to the hotel, even thought it was just across the street. I arrived at the hotel and got to the sliding doors, as I stepped before them they opened. I had never actually been in this hotel before, so I looked around in awe. It was so nice inside. It had a little cafe, and really beautiful wall paper. It was fully carpeted, and had luggage carts in a row all organized. I looked around to find the elevator, and finally found it. There was a vending maxchine beside where the elevator was, and a weight room not to far down. I pushed the up button on the outside of the elevator and waiting for the doors to open. I heard a ding, and finally the doors opened before me. I stepped inside of the elevator, and there was an older lady inside there too. She greeted me. "Hello there." She said to me, her voice sounding older then she looked. "Hi." I replied. "Did you hear that Justin Bieber was staying in this hotel!" She asked me in awe. "Yes actually, pretty awesome huh?" I said to her. "Yes, my grandchildren just love him." She replied to me, with a caring look in her eyes. The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor, that was where I had to get off. I stepped out of the elevator and looked both ways, wondering which way room 102 was. I went left, and saw room 110, and then the room next to it was 109, so I must be getting closer to it. I saw 103, then finally I saw 102. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I just really didn't want to come across as anything negative. The door started to open, and I saw a familiar face. It was Justin's mom. She smiled, then Justin came to the door. Pushing her out of the way. "Hey Terri." He said to me, gesturing inside. I walked into the door, and I saw his fully furnished suite, it was really nice inside. "Hi Terri, we've heard so much about you." Justin's mom said. "I'm Pattie." She said to me. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling, I felt like I was smiling to big, but I didn't care. "Justin's grandparents are just out getting grocery's." She told me. I was about to say something but then Justin interrupted. "Come here, I'm going to introduce you to Johnson." He said. "Okay." I said, thinking Johnson was a dog. He then arrived at a cage, and his hand went in the cage, and pulled out a snake. "This is Johnson." He said, stroking it's head. "Aww, he's so cute." I said smiling. He smiled to. "You know Selena hated Johnson." He said with a confused look on his face. I didn't reply. Thing went silent for a while, but then the front door opened. It was Justin's grandparents. "You must be Terri!." His grandmother said. She leaned in for a hug. "It's so great to finally meet you!" She said excitedly. "It's great to meet you too." I said smiling. "Wow your really pretty." She said smiling. Justin's grandpa came in a shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Terri." He said a lot more stern and serious then Justin's grandma. It seemed like he didn't trust me, but I understand that lots of fans would probably take advantage of Justin. "So I hear you live just down the street?" Justin's mom said. "Yes." I went up to the huge square window and pointed at the big white house across the street. "That's my house." I said still pointing to it. Justin's family all gathered around the window looking in awe. "Wow, you have a very nice house." Justin's grandma said. "Thanks." I replied smiling. "Hey Terri, do you want to go for a walk, I have something to show you outside." Justin said, gesturing the door. "Sure." I replied confused, I wondered what he had to show me. We stepped out the door, Justin closing the door behind him. He held out his hand behind him. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hold his hand, until he ended up grabbing mine. My fingers fit with his perfectly. I couldn't help but smile, because I wouldn't have thought this would ever happen. We arrived at the elevator, and rode it down to the main floor. We ended up going through a back door, I guess he didn't want people to see him. Where we ended up was a place with beautiful flowers. There was also a table with candles lit. He walked up to a patch of roses. He picked one of them, then handed it to me. I reached my hand out then grasped the stem of the rose, slightly shaking. I held it up to my nose and smelled it. It smelled beautiful. There was iPod speakers on the table that had candles on it. He pressed play on the iPod that was on the dock, it was a slow song i'd never heard before, but even so I loved it. I gestured his hand out and grabbed mine. He pulled my towards him, and we started to dance. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we swayed to the music. I looked up and gazed at his beautiful eyes, as our heads got closer, I stared at his lips, just as we were about to kiss, I saw a camera flash. It must have been paparazzi. Justin pulled me aside, and we ran back in the hotel, but the paparazzi had already surrounded us, I heard a few of them yell out arrogant questions. "So Justin, I see you've already found a new girlfriend since Selena!" A male yelled out. "What's your girlfriend's name Justin!" A woman yelled out. We pushed our way through the croud, and tried getting to the elevator. Justin remembered that the paparazzi couldn't know which room he was staying in. We ended up running to the front doors. I grabbed his hand, and we ran out the door. "We can go to my house!" I suggested. "Let's go." He said. We looked back making sure the paparazzi wasn't following us. We were still holding hands, as we jogged up to my big house. I burst the door open, and we both ran inside. I slammed the door behind us, and looked it. I let out a breath and looked up. My family had been sitting in the family room, and they saw Justin and me. I quickly let go of his hand. My whole family had there jaw dropped, and they stayed that way for about a minute. Then my mom finally said. "Terri, introduce us will you?" "Oh, umm this is Justin- Bieber." I said. He smiled and waved awkwardly. "Nice to meet you." He said with an awkward smile on his face. I grabbed his wrist and ran up the stairs, him following me. We arrived at the door to my room, which was shut. Before I could realize it would get really awkward, I turned the handle and shoved the door open. Just as Justin saw my room his eyes widened. "Wow." Justin said. "Uhh, heh yeah..." I replied. "No, wow in a good way." He said. I felt a rush of relief come over me, I was worried he would think I was insane. "Oh I remember this one." He pointed at one I had taped to my closet door. It was a picture of him when he was 15, it was actually my first poster I had of him. He walked up to the window and peeked outside; sure enough the paparazzi were still at the hotel, thinking he was somewhere in the hotel. "We might have to stay here for a little while." He exclaimed. "Good, it gives us time to get to know each other a bit more. About what happened, at the hotel... Remember we're just going to be friends now.. Right?" I said reminding him. "Oh yeah, of course." He replied, with an unsure tone. "I mean could we be more then that, after we start to know each other a bit better?" He asked me. "Oh, well I guess we could try, you know... After we get to know each other some more." I said making sure that we were clear on what we were to each other. As much as I wanted to go out with him, it would be so hard; considering he's famous and all, and he's touring the world. There would be no way we could keep up a relationship. A few hours later of more talking, laughing, and smiling, we were finally able to go back to the hotel. He was actually able to go back to the hotel an hour earlier; we talked so much and were just so caught up with each other we didn't even care. "Well, I guess I better go." He suggested. "Yeah, I guess so." I said slightly frowning. "Hey, don't worry, i'll see you again tomorrow, right?" He said smiling. "Great!" I exclaimed. "Okay, i'll call you later on tonight." He replied. "Okay, I will talk to you later." I said smiling. "Bye." He waved. As he was about to turn the handle, instead he turned back around. "Maybe we can be more then friends, sooner?" He whispered smiling. Then he finally turned the handle and stepped out the door. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I flopped down on my bed, and my heart fluttered. He is the sweetest boy ever. I watched out the window as he made his way to the hotel, I saw him waving. I waved back to him as I smiled so big, he could probably see the cheezy look on my face from where he was. I decided to go downstairs and explain to my parents. As I went downstairs, I could hear my family watching TMZ. When I got to the end of the staircase, I heard the reporters talking about Justin. "Justin Bieber already has a new girlfriend after he just split with Selena Gomez. What is this mystery girls name. Tune in tomorrow to find out." I arrived in the living room and saw the picture on the screen, it was of me and Justin almost kissing. Great. My mom looked at me with her jaw dropped. "How did this happen?" She asked me. "Well, it's kind of a long story." I replied. "Don't get involved with him." My dad told me. "It's a little late for that, dad." I explained to him. "Are you guys together?" My mom asked me. "Not really, I mean we're starting to become friends, he kind of just surprised me with this beautiful garden with candles, and fences, and a big table, and we were together, and the paparazzi could see, and we just ran here, and now they are probably going to try and find out what my name is and who I am, so I got to keep on the D.L." I replied really panicking. "Woah, woah take it easy, it's okay." "I just don't know if things will work out between us, he's travelling the world, and long distance relationships never work." I explained to them "Terri, follow your heart." My dad pitched in. I went back up to my room and started pacing; after thinking for what seemed like 2 hours, my mind had finally been made up. My blackberry started to ring, and sure enough it was Justin. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, I need to talk to you, face to face." He told me. "Okay, where should we meet?" I asked him. "The secret garden I took you to today at the hotel, oh and wear a hood." He insisted. I started walking across the street to the hotel, I got to the sliding doors. I walked into the hotel with my big hood on, I turned the corner and arrived where the secret garden was. I opened the door, and Justin was sitting there, with a bouquet of roses, and a candelit dinner. "There is something I need to ask you, and I will go crazy if I don't." He told me. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the day our eyes met. This is like a fairytale, because you are literally the girl I have been searching for. I don't care about what anyone thinks, because I know that we can make this work." He said so heart filled. I couldn't help but blush. "Oh Justin-" Before I could say anymore, he put his finger up to my lips. Finally our lips met, and stayed together for what seemed like forever. It felt like we were the only two people in the world, and it was the most perfect moment ever. We saw some camera's flash, but all we did was smile, and kiss some more. We had an incredible candlelit dinner, we smiled and laughed the whole time, I had never been so happy before. After that night Justin and I started going out in public, movies, restaurants, we didn't care what anyone thought. I had no cares in the world, up until it was the night Justin had to leave. "I wish I could stay longer." Justin said slightly whining. "I do to." I said joining my fingers with his. "Will we ever see each other again?" I asked him, holding back tears. "We will now." He said holding up a piece of paper. "What's this?" I asked him. "It's the house I bought here." He replied smiling. "Are you serious!" I asked excitedly. "Yeah! I'll be spending my time there when i'm not touring, with you of course." He said smiling. "This is great! You did this for me?" I said smiling with my teeth, nearly jumping. "No, I did this for us." He said, pressing his soft lips to mine. "Well, I guess I better go. See you in a couple months?" He said leaning in for a hug. "I'll be waiting." I said hugging back, I kissed him again with force. I watched as Justin drove away. I felt a hot tear stream down my face; I nearly jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Ashley was standing in front of me. "Ash?" "Hey, Terri!" Ashely exclaimed. "Listen i'm really sorry." We said at the same time. "No, you shouldn't be apologizing Ash, I was the one who never showed up." I insisted. "No, I should really apologize I was overreacting." She told me. I opened my arms for a hug, and she hugged me back. "I missed you so much Ash." I said sympathetically. "Me too." She replied. "Now, tell me all the details on Justin, what's he like, is he a good kisser, has he rented out a big theater for you?" She said frantically. I started laughing; we started walking to my place as she kept asking me a whole bunch of questions. My life had turned into the fairytale I never thought would happen; but as Justin would say; never say never.


End file.
